logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WFLD
1966–1968 WFLD 1966.jpg LogopediaStrone.png WFLD signed on in 1966 as an independent station owned by Field Communications, a subsidiary of Field Enterprises, then the parent company of the Chicago Sun-Times. 1968–1973 1973–1978 Kaiser Broadcasting took control of WFLD in 1973. 1978–1984 Field Communications WFLD 32.png WFLD Channel 32 - "The Choice Is Yours" (Station ID, 1978) WFLD 32.jpg|Logo seen on print ad. WFLD 32 ad.jpg|Alternate logo seen on a print ad. WFLD-TV's MASH Video Bumper -3 From February 1980.jpg|Logo seen during promos WFLD-TV's MASH Video Bumper -2 From February 1980.jpg WFLD-TV's MASH Video Bumper From February 1980.jpg WFLD-TV's All In The Family Video ID For Thursday Evening, February 28, 1980.jpg|Another logo seen during promos WFLD-TV's Sanford And Son Video ID For Thursday Evening, February 28, 1980.jpg WFLD-TV's The Saturday Round Video Open From July 1981.jpg WFLD-TV's The Six Million Dollar Man Video Promo From January 1979.jpg WFLD-TV's Sanford And Son Video ID From January 1979.jpg|Black and White logo Field Communications regained control over WFLD in 1978, when Kaiser was merged with Field. This logo design was shared with other Field independent stations. 1984–1986 1986–1987 WFLD_FOX32.png 672px-SMPTE Color Bars svg.png In 1986, Metromedia sold its stations to News Corporation. News Corp. then launched the Fox television network, with WFLD serving as part of the backbone of this new network. 1987–1992 Logo_FOX32.png WFLD1987promo.jpg WFLD-FOX32News87.jpg Fox 32.jpg Taste of Chicago Ad Chicago TV Guide June 23-29, 1990 001.jpg|Logo seen on a print ad. Molloy Ad Chicago TV Guide July 21-27 1990 001.jpg|Alternate logo seen on a print ad. Fox 32 News Ad Chicago TV Guide February 17-23, 1990 001.jpg|News logo seen on a print ad. 32 News at 9 Ad #2 Chicago TV Guide July 21-27, 1990 001.jpg|Fox 32 news at 9. Seen on a print ad. Simpsons Ad 2 Chicago TV Guide February 17-23, 1990 001.jpg|Another alternate logo seen on a print ad. 1992–1993 1993–1996 1997–2006 wfldlogo_2001.jpg|Station ID (2001-2004) wfld9pW09042002_02open.jpg|Station ID (2004-2006) wfld9pSa04092005_02logo.jpg|''Fox News Chicago'' open (2004-2006) In 1997, WFLD changed its branding from "Fox 32" to "Fox Chicago". Its sister station in Philadelphia adopted the same practice two years earlier until 2003. 2006–2012 This logo branding, currently in use by most of the Fox O&Os, is based on the Fox News logo; with their website names ("myfox(city name).com") based off the domain for the social network Myspace, which former Fox parent News Corporation briefly owned. wfld05272006.jpg|News promo ID (2006-2009) wfld092006_nxlogo.jpg|9 p.m. news open (2008-2009) WFLD Fox News Chicago Logo.png|''Fox News Chicago'' Logo (2006-2009) FOX CHICAGO NEWS LOGO.jpg|''FOX Chicago News'' logo (2009-2012) Fox 32 news.png|Alternate news logo with website ﻿ 2012–present After almost 20 years branding as "Fox Chicago" under some capacity, WFLD reverted to the "Fox 32" branding on November 12, 2012, with the logo updated to fall in line with its Fox owned-and-operated sister stations as a result. FOX32News.png|''Fox 32 News'' logo (2012-present) bandicam 2015-09-15 18-58-06-024.jpg|"You & FOX 32" ID (September 2015-present) logo-fox-32-chicago-wfld.png|Horizontal logo (2015-present) 59742ecd-e471-41e0-b7d0-264036e7f14e_0.jpg WFLD.jpg|Horizontal logo with background 543669_10152187357553797_865270721_n.jpg|News logo with News Program guide 77x77-news-app 64205 ver1.0.jpg Z2QWaeAe.jpg Fox 32 weather.jpg Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:Former Metromedia stations Category:Chicago Category:Illinois Category:Fox Television Stations Category:21st Century Fox Category:News Corporation Category:News Corporation former subsidiaries